Working Title
by ZecoreZecron
Summary: Just a plot idea that I had in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers. Please forgive me for stomping all over Tolkien's masterpiece, but I just had this idea and after reading a few of the other crossovers that were, honestly, of rather poor quality, I decided to make my own bad crossover. Now, I'm gonna be honest, these will be based mostly off the movies. I tried to read the trilogy once. I must say that they are much dryer than the hobbit. I gave up halfway through Two Towers. But since they parts I read seemed to have been fairly well adapted to the screen, I don't feel bad about basing it on the movies.**

**Well, here we go. **

**Oh wait, disclaimers.**

***Ahem* I own Twilight Princess and Lord of the Rings. I bout the game when I got a Wii and the Trilogy in a box set. I sure as hell don't own the copyrights though. **

About about three thousand years ago, a great exodus happened in lands of Middle Earth across the sea to the east of Hyrule. Here, the Dark Lord Sauron had risen to power and threatened to plunge that land into darkness. At this point in time, the races of Middle Earth were disjointed and fractured in the face of darkness.

Many Men, and some Elves and Dwarves and even a small number of Hobbits fled from Middle Earth, taking to the western seas to save themselves from the wrath of the Dark Lord. When they found Land at last, They found a land with rich fields, abundant streams and lakes, and the air practically hummed with wild magic.

They also found that this land had already been claimed. The Eastern volcanic mountains had been claimed by the mighty Gorons and the Northern Heights by the unyielding Yetis. The lakes and rivers were ruled cold Zora. The plains were dominated by the savage Bulbins. Only the massive forests to the south lay unclaimed.

The people of Middle Earth Lived at the Northern Edges of these forests, never daring to travel too deep into them for fear of becoming lost. While a group of Hobbits and Elves did split off to travel deep into these untamed and savage lands, they were never heard from again.

After nearly a thousand years, the races of middle earth had intermingled to such an extent that there were no more Dwarves, Men, Elves or Hobbits, but there only remained Hylians, for they had named themselves after the land they had lived in for so long that none remembered Middle Earth or even remembered their bloodlines beyond a few generations, for all those of pure elven heritage had long passed.

They Hylians bore some features of their ancestors. They were master craftsmen in the manner of Dwarves, skilled farmers in tune with nature similar to Hobbits, bore pointed ears and carried themselves with grace similar to Elves (though all to much lesser extent). Inexplicably, they were short lived like Men despite their ancestry, for very few ever lived beyond their sixties. Just as inexplicably, was their great resilience. Even a thin Hylian was capable of feats of strength that would surpass even the amazing strength of the Gorons and recover from wounds that would have slain any normal man. Some scholars have suspected that they chose to give their longevity for such traits.

They also bore the flaws from their ancestry as well. Pride, stubbornness, greed and a the desire for conflict.

So began the conflict.

It began with the invasion of Hyrule Fields, the massive plains where the Bulbins raised the great swine. The Hylians, with their horses (descended from those of Rohan) and powerful bows easily drove the Bulbins to the deserts in the west.

After this point it becomes unclear what happens. From what can be determined, the two advantages that the Hylians had, their horses and archers, were rendered useless when fighting the Gorons and Zora. The Gorons lived in rock mountainous terrain where cavalry would have been little threat and arrows would just bounce of their rock like exteriors. Likewise, lakes and rivers nullified the Hylian cavalry and Zoras would ambush the Hylian forces whenever they attempted to cross a river of fill their water supplies. Even amongst themselves there was quarreling. A faction left to live in the valley North of the great desert, calling themselves the Gerudo.

It wasn't until a great evil had risen that any sort of peace came about. No records from this time exist, but legends state that that a man united all the races of Hyrule under a single banner to counter this threat. Even with the might of their combined forces, the armies of evil pressed forward. It was at this time a hero came forward. All that is known was that he wore a green tunic, and carried with him a mighty blade that was said to be the bane of evil. With the help of the greatest wielders of magic on the side of good, he sealed away.

Many times over the centuries such evil has awaken, but every time, a hero has risen to restore peace.

**Linebreak**

"And that's how Hyrule became a country," concluded Ilia.

"That doesn't make any sense. If no body remembers Middle Earth, how come you knew what it's name was?" asked Beth.

"And how come we live in the southern parts of the forests when people were too afraid to go too far south?" asked Talo.

"And how do you know he was wearing a green tunic?" asked Colin.

Ilia sighed. Some people would just hear a story and poke it for plot holes. It was like they didn't want to enjoy a story. "It really doesn't matter. We're almost there anyway."

"She's just upset that Link's away," said Malo in a quiet voice.

"Oh hush you!" Even if it was true.

Despite that, everyone was in somewhat high spirits to be on their way home.

**Line Break**

A short while later, Link went slowly as he rode his horse through the woods on the edge of Ordon Province. It was nice to finally be back. After crossing the bridge, he guided Epona to the spring and took off her tack.

"There you go girl. I'll come get you later."

Hefting the saddle over his shoulder, Link walked in silence back to the entrance of the village.

Standing by the gate, waiting for him, was Ilia. Link waved an arm in greeting. Ilia rushed at him and tackled him in a great hug causing him to drop the tack he was carrying.

"I'm glad you're back," she said quietly.

"Me to," he said with a small smile.

They remained in silence, enjoying their embrace.

"Link."

"Yes?"

"You need a bath."

**Advertisement Break: Breath Oxygen! Part of a nutritious breakfast!**

About that same time, a rather strange man was disembarking from a ship of the Eastern coast of Hyrule. He was a rather odd looking fellow. A tall chap with a full beard clad entirely in gray hat and robes. The men on the boat were looking wearily at the Zora and Goron dock workers as if they hadn't seen any before. This was because that, unlike most people in Hyrule, they hadn't seen Zora or Gorons before. Still, there were good to sell, supplies to purchase and, hopefully, a profit to be made.

The man in gray was completely unfazed by the strange creatures working the docks.

"Good day sir," spoke a Zora that appeared to be the person in charge of the docks.

"Do you mean to wish me a good day, or that it is a good day whether or not I want it to be? Or perhaps you feel good this day or that it is a day to be good on."

The unfortunate Zora stood speechless for a moment. "Um, m-more like a polite greeting than anything," he managed to stutter after he collected his thoughts. "Can- can I see your papers or id-identification?"

Gandalf, for that was the name of the man in gray, smiled disarmingly. During his long life he had discovered that people would be more likely to do what you asked them to when their head was still trying to figure out what you had just said.

"You don't need our identification," he said while waving his hand casually.

"I don't need your identification?"

"Ah, that's nice to hear. As it is, we happen to be lost at the moment. You see, a rather large storm has blown our ship quite far off course. Since that was the case, and that my companions cargo has a limited time before it begins to rot, we were wondering if we might be able to dock here to conduct our business."

"Ah, that shouldn't be a problem. If the captain of the vessel would come with me, the rest of the crew may do as they wish. Providing they cause no trouble of course."

So after assuring the crew that there was no danger, Gandalf went to what he assumed was a tavern of some kind. Another thing he had learned in his life was that alcohol tended to make people gossip considerably more.

As he sat sipping the local specialty, some sort of milk laced with strong spirits, he overheard little interesting news. The Ordonians had a large pumpkin crop this year. Not much ore was mined in Eldin. The Zora were in the middle of a succession crisis. Nothing out of the ordinary in the grand scheme of things. There were numerous references to a phenomenon known as "Twilight" that was alluded to and some stories of monsters that had began to cause problems.

It wasn't for some time that he began to hear reoccurring themes about a youth that would come seemingly out of nowhere just after the Twilight had gone away in an area.

Gandalf began to ask a few questions here and there. Mostly third and fourth hand accounts of what had supposedly happened. He highly doubted that a single man had singlehandedly fought off an over a hundred Bulbin raiders.

One thing did catch his attention. It was a story being told by one particularly excited Goron.

"Let me tell you," he said. "I heard it straight from Gor Coron himself that the Kid beat Fyrus singlehandedly."

"Oh come on, you really believe that?" added in a second.

"Well, Fyrus is gone, that's for sure."

"Well at least that's something. The fiery bastard has been keeping us away from the good ores for years."

This caught Gandalf's attention. It was far too familiar to the situation in Moria for his comfort.

"Might I inquire as to what this Fyrus is exactly?" he asked.

"Oh, he's a great big flaming hell beast what used to live in Death Mountain. No one could kill him so we just sealed off that part of the mines."

So, a young man had slain a Balrog. Even if it was a weak one, that was still an impressive feat for a mere mortal. Gandalf asked for a description of him. He wore a green tunic and rode an Ordonian warhorse. It wasn't much of a description, but it was what he could find out in a small town on the coast. So, after telling the crew of the boat he was on to wait for him, he set off to find this man.

**A/N:**

**Also, if the geography of Hyrule seems off, that's because it is. The way I figure, Hyrule is a lot bigger than just what Link saw and that he didn't do the things as fast as the player did. For example, I think Ordon province would be a lot bigger than what we saw in the game. I mean, a whole province with a population total of fourteen (fifteen at the end)? That just doesn't make sense. Or why a village that small would have a mayor. So, the way I figure, Ordon Village is just the county seat for Ordon Province and "Mayor" Bo would be the overseer of the province. He would be kinda like a judge or governor or something assigned to take care of a couple dozen small communities like Ordon Village scattered throughout the province to the South. I also kinda figured that Kakariko (and all those other places we never see) would be kinda the same.**

**Now, for my basic estimate for distances, I arbitrarily assigned Southern Hyrule field a length (North to South) of about 30 miles (48 kilometers), or one day of travel (Based on 3 MPH walking speed and 10 hours per day travel). Villages and stuff would be the same size as they were in-game except for Castle Town, which would be much more massive.**

**I went through based on these estimates for travel time and about one day per dungeon, and came up with 73 days for the time Link spent saving the world. Now, that's on a speed run and assuming that he went 10 hours per day of travel, no extra rest or fun and all that crap. So I figure an even 80 days for the entire duration of Twilight Princess.**


	2. Chapter 2 (in which plot happens)

**A/N**

**Wow, I'm getting a lot of positive feed back for this. I'm honestly surprised. I thought it was going to bomb, but considering that most of the stories in this section are …. well, lacking to say the least. One or two are Ok, but most of them aren't. But seriously, this crossover was meant to happen, but nobody writes them (Well, writes them **_**well**_**). It's like ****a scientifically accurate **_**Mass Effect **_**and **_**Halo.**_** (No one who writes those knows anything about basic physics)**_**.**_** Or **_**Ironman**_** and **_**Batman**_** (in a not slash way. Seriously, only two of them aren't slash and only one doesn't suck)****. Or **_**One Piece**_** and P**_**irates of the Caribbean.**_** (Seriously, there are only six of those. There should be way more.) Or **_**Hellsing **_**and **_**Marvel**_**. That would be amazing.**

**Oh, and since I didn't think so many people would like this, I didn't bother to mention that I wasn't shooting very high. I will warn you now, that **_**any**_**, and I do mean ANY, idea I have will be put in this story. Good bad or stupid. Link can turn into a wolf, it's in. Link fights the Balrog, it's in. Gimli suddenly devlops a great liking for bombs, it's in. Zelda teleports a huge army from Hyrule to Middle Earth to save the day like Big Damn Heros, It's in.**

**Now, I will try to write these to make them work (and no, those weren't **_**all **_**things I have planned. Those were just examples.) Link's wolf form will have to be kept hidden. The balrog might win. Gimli will run out of explosives or get blown up (I just had the morbid thought of a suicide bomber dwarf). I haven't decided if I want those in or not. The teleportation will be delayed for the perfect dramatic timing.**

**Now that that's out of the way, let's get this thing started.**

**Line Break A wild Geodude appeared!**

Another day had gone by in Ordon. A couple of weeks after the Twilight Days, things were starting to resemble normality. So, of course, things were almost chaos trying to harvest and process all of the crops and get the next batch planted. Everyone was scrambling to finish. That included our hero.

Link was in one of the pumpkin patches helping Jaggle and his family finish off the last of the pumpkins. Cutting the stems so that they were a couple of feet long, the rounded up several of the largest pumpkins and tied them together. Slinging them over his shoulder, Link started hauling them to where Pergie was busy cutting them up and drying them for storage.

Linked dropped off his load and went back to get some more. On his way back, he saw Collin and Talo struggling to carry pumpkins as big as they were.

Link thought back to when he would do the exact same thing. He and Fado would always try to carry the biggest pumpkins they could find.

It took Link five more trips (and the children three) for that half of the field to get finished. Jaggle and Rusl had already finished their half and were talking over some cold milk. "Hey Link, wanna sit down and have a cold one?"

"Nah, I gotta go help Fado give the goats their afternoon milking."

"Ok, talk to you later."

**Line Break I choose you, Charizard!**

_Zelda stood atop a cliff overlooking the ocean. A dark cloud radiating malevolence gathered over the coast as the sun set behind her. The wind picked up, threatening to send her tumbling to her doom. A crow made of gray clouds flew toward the storm, but it was not alone. A figure, garbed in green and wielding a glowing blade, followed it over the ocean. _

_At the opposite shore, the figure raised it's sword to drive the clouds back. And it was not alone. In total, ten figures stood before the storm. Nine guarding the tenth and smallest._

_The final figure bore upon itself a great evil, a force of such malevolence such as the princess had never imagined. It stood upon a path, guarded from attack by the nine, but not from the buffeting winds of the storm. At the end of the path lay great chasm, glowing with the heat of the earth._

_The small figure struggled along the path, weathering the storm. As it approached the end of the path-_

*Knock knock* Zelda woke suddenly. "Milady, the council has convened and are awaiting you."

"Thank you. I shall be there right away," she said calmly in spite of here racing heart. That dream was too vivid for some mere dream.

On the way to the meeting, Zelda stopped by the library. The library was a large room filled with books, scroll and a few ancient stone tablets. In all of Hyrule, this was the largest store of knowledge.

One man one pouring over several of the older, mustier tomes.

"Shad."

The man looked up. "Yes Princess?"

"I need you to find whatever information you can get about a land over the eastern sea."

"Why the sudden interest in fairy tales?"

"Just a feeling. While you're at it, see if there are any references to a crow made of gray clouds," she said as she walked away

Shad sighed in resignation and got up to get the book he thought might have the information Zelda wanted. He was this close to finishing the translation of this particular book. It just happened to contain the secret of how the now extinct Teslan tribe used magnets to transmit power though metal wires. Oh well, his notes would keep. Or at least they would have is some desperate soul hadn't _really_ needed some paper in the five minutes he was away looking for the information Zelda wanted.

Broken wasn't quite a strong enough word to describe his mental state when he realized what had happened.

**Line Break Charizard used Water Gun! (Yes, it can do that if you do it right)**

Gandalf entered Castle Town by way of the Eastern gate. Once again, he decided to head for the most reliable source of information; the tavern. In addition to a place where gossip flowed as freely as the drink, it was often a place to seek accommodations. It wasn't merely for the drink that Gandalf went to such places. He was one of the Istari after all and as such mortal vices held no sway over him. Pipe weed didn't count.

Entering, he saw a large, buxom woman at the counter, trying to console some poor sap who was babbling incoherently. Something about lost notes.

"Be with you in a minute hon," said the barmaid.

**Linebreak It's super effective!**

Link rolled over for what seemed the hundredth time that night. The rain just kept pounding on the roof, doing it's damnedest to keep him from getting anything resembling rest tonight.

CRACKOOM!

And now there was lightning too. Just perfect. Now he had to go out in the pouring rain, walk across town, and make sure the goats didn't panic and cause any damage.

He got up and got ready to go to the goats. When he opened the door, he saw a solid wall of water. Ok, maybe not a solid wall of it, but the rain was coming down herder than he'd seen it in a long time.

Well, he wasn't walking across this without a nice layer of fur between him and the rain. Link transformed into a wolf and began the journey across the Ordon Riv- I mean Village.

When link got to the barn, he shook all the water off. It took a few tries.

The goats didn't seem to be particularly upset, so Link curled up on a pile of hay, still in his wolf form because, even damp, his fur was warmer than his skin.

Several minutes passed and the storm only got worse. Thunder came more often, the rain got harder, and the wind picked up. It seemed that tomorrow would be spent fixing whatever the storm damaged and the numerous leaky roof that were revealed in the squall. At least the goats seemed comforted by his presence, even if he was a wolf.

Link now had nothing better to do other than look at the rain drip and drop onto the ground.

_I wish something would happen. I really don't care what._

**Linebreak**

Zelda was having the same dream again. Same clouds, same mysterious symbolism.

She wasn't happy about it.

"Yes, I get it. I'm supposed to find a person who will take Link on a journey to save the world. Why can't I get some aactual information about who?" she muttered.

"Fine! Geez," came an disembodied, annoyed voice. "Gandalf. Old guy dressed in gray. At Telma's Bar. Send a person to get him tomorrow., and tell him where to find link" The words the voice spoke appeared in twenty foot tall letters in front of Zelda. Needless to say, she figured out what it said.

"Thanks. I'll do that."

"Whatever. Now go to sleep." The voice sighed and muttered to itself. "I get no respect. Farore didn't have to put up with this crap. She just sent a couple of nightmares out and the kid went and saved the world. How am I supposed to maintain my title as goddess of wisdom if the bearer of my triforce can't even figure out a simple riddle. And the author can't even come up with a good way for her to figure it out. Lazy bastard."

"... I'm still here you know."

"Whatever. Now wake up."

**A/N**

**Come on Nayru, like you could do better. **

"**As a matter of fact, anyone could. I don't know why people read this."**

**Whatever, people will love it.**

"**No they won't"**

**Bet you they will.**

"**Bet you you're wrong"**

**Bet you you're a scank.**

"**Bet you you're an asshole!"**

**BITCH, I'M THE AUTHOR!**

"**... whatever."**

**(oh, and that thing with the pokemon was from the Pokemon Table Top Adventures game. It's like DND with Pokemon. And all the munchkining that that entails. So yes, a fire type can eventually get water attacks.)**


End file.
